Ethan (comics)
Ethan is a character created for the CrossGen universe. One of the five original sigil-bearing characters introduced by way of CrossGen's first four flagship titles (Mystic, Sigil, Scion, and Meridian). He is a major character found in the comic book Scion. Ethan is the youngest son of King Dane and Queen Mariella, the ruling monarchs of the Heron Dynasty, a nation inherent to a continent placed in what is considered the western portion of the planet Avalon. He has two older brothers, Artor and Kai, and an older sister, Ylena. Initial conflict On Ethan's 21st birthday, as with all of King Dane's sons, he participated in a mock one-on-one battle. The opposition was from the Raven Dynasty, a nation set east across the ocean from the Heron Dynasty. At one time the two great nations were locked in bitter battle but had obtained peace by way of an incident that occurred centuries before on an island. This "mock battle" takes place yearly (as a tradition to stay the current peace between them) on that same island, the Tournament Isle, a small piece of land directly centered between the two nations. Bron, eldest son of King Viktor, was the fighter selected to challenge Ethan in the traditional "mock battle" that year. Shortly before entering the arena, a member of a people referred to by Avalonans as "The Lesser Races" placed his hand on Ethan's arm as a gesture of wishing him good luck but also marking him with a red and gold sigil, unbeknownst to Ethan. The sigil granted Ethan a measure of power but that power caused him to injure Prince Bron during the battle, inflicting him with an unhealable wound, a scar that stretched centered down his right eye. Avalon, being a technologically advanced world (despite the outward appearance of Avalonans living in a medieval era), had very advanced medical knowledge, tissue repair was usually a simple procedure, but because of the power of Ethan's sigil, this scar would remain. Because of this, the tournament rules were broken and Ethan unknowingly committed a crime. And possibly created a reason for the Ravens to go to war against the Herons. Romance with Ashleigh Ethan was taken to the Raven lands to spend time in a dungeon prison for one year serving justice for his part in the unintentional dishonor he brought upon his family name (an effect stemming from the accident which occurred during the traditional tournament battle) and for unexpectedly breaking the tournament rules (i.e. inflicting an irreparable scar). While in the Raven Keep, Ethan saw a beautiful red-haired young woman walking the halls. Eventually, she rescued Ethan from his dungeon home only to reveal herself later as the youngest daughter of the Raven Dynasty's royalty, Ashleigh. At first Ashleigh revealed that she was currently leading a revolution to end slavery in her lands, which was a common practice among Raven-born citizens. In both the Heron kingdom and the Raven kingdom genetically-engineered humanoids serve the true humans doing lesser jobs. But in the Raven lands, the lesser races are slaves with hardly any rights at all. The "lesser races" were somewhat better treated in the Heron lands of Prince Ethan. Ethan is drawn to Ashleigh and feels a deep revulsion at how the Raven kingdom treats their subjects but for because Ethan thinks he needs to serve the Heron kingdom, he rejects Ashleigh's plea to help her cause. As Prince Ethan travels around the Heron kingdom, he meets up with the most feared bounty hunter in the two countries: a huge troll-like creature named Exeter. They fight on several occasions and finally Ethan beats Exeter (using his Sigil-power to create a magic sword capable of cutting through anything, like a Lightsaber). Ethan spares Exeter's life and this changes the mighty bounty hunter. The next time they meet Exeter asks to join the group and from then on, Exeter is a loyal and powerful companion. After additional adventures, Ethan promised Ashleigh that he would help her cause. However the fact that he was a Heron Prince and she was a Raven Princess and their two nations were at war caused a barrier to their romance. Ethan and Ashleigh's love for each other love did grow over time. They finally admitted their love for each other when they were alone together visiting the underwater city of Haven, deep in the ocean. Category:CrossGen characters Category:Sigil-Bearers Category:Fictional princes